


Pity

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Amy is dumb and thinks Ryan asked her, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Ryan had asked her to prom, and Amy had never been more giddy in her life.The first red flag should have been the fact Ryan said she would meet her there, the second probably should have been the lack of matching of their outfits, the third should have been all the comments about Nick Ryan was making.Yet, she was still surprised when, after hugging Amy in a greeting, Ryan went away with Nick.or Amy thinks Ryan asked her to prom, and is bummed when she goes off with Nick, Hope takes pity on her and asks her to dance.





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readying, let me know what you think?
> 
> And if you have any prompts for these two you can send them to tumblr: Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Ryan had asked her to prom, and Amy had never been more giddy in her life. 

 

The first red flag should have been the fact Ryan said she would meet her there, the second probably should have been the lack of matching of their outfits, the third should have been all the comments about Nick Ryan was making. 

 

Yet, she was still surprised when, after hugging Amy in a greeting, Ryan went away with Nick. 

 

She still held up hope, until they kissed on the dance floor, then Amy visibly deflated.

 

Molly with off with Jared, both doing a goofy dance while Amy slumped in her seat. 

 

The song changed, but Amy barely noticed, staring unfocused at her drink, so far inside her own head that she startled when a hand appeared in front of her. 

 

She followed the arm, frowning when she realised it was Hope standing over her, that little smile on her lips, looking almost disinterested. 

 

“Hey,” Amy greeted with a frown.

 

“It's just sad, you sitting her on your own.” Hope said. “I'm taking pity, come dance to at least one song at your senior prom.”

 

Amy let her eyes run down the length of Hope, dressed in a pair of tan slacks, her white shirt tucked in and undone enough that the swells of her breast were visible. The look was topped off with a light green blazer with a black and silver pocket square, a pair of light brown Oxfords and a light brown belt. 

 

She looked  _ good _ , and Amy felt kind of dumb for not noticing it before now. 

 

Hope clicked her fingers, catching Amy’s attention, her eyes jumping up to Hope’s, that little smile turned playful. “My eyes are up here, Dever.”

 

Amy felt her cheeks heat up, blinking owlish at Hope, “You want to dance? With me?” 

 

“No,” Hope’s voice was sarcastic. “With your chair.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Hope rolled her eyes. “I'm feeling less and less bad for you.”

 

Hope started pulling her hand back, but Amy quickly placed her hand in hers. 

 

The movement surprised both of them, Amy staring wide eyed at their hands as Hope’s long fingers curled around her small hand, giving it a small tug, before pulling Amy to her feet. 

 

Hope lead her to the dance floor, taking both of her hands and putting them around her shoulder, her own hands finding Amy’s hips. 

 

“You look good tonight, Amy. Never thought I would see you in a dress that sits above your knees.”

 

Amy rolled her eyes at the jab, knowing full well that Hope had seen her in shorts. 

 

“So, what's the deal with you and Ryan?”

 

Amy found her eyes wandering to the girl, swaying back and forth with Nick, their foreheads touching. 

 

“Nothing,” 

 

“No,” Hope hummed, and when Amy looked back at her she was watching Ryan. “I wouldn't imagine so.”

 

“I thought we were coming together.” Amy shrugged, sheepish and a little pathetic. 

 

“Did she ask you?” 

 

“I thought she did.”

 

That made Hope frown. “What did she say?” 

 

“She asked if I was coming, and that she would see me here.”

 

“So she didn't ask you specifically to go  _ with  _ her?”

 

“I mean, I guess not.” Amy frowned, getting defensive when Hope gave her an incredulous look. “I don't know! I'm not good at this, I've never been asked on a date before.”

 

“I haven't either but I know how it is supposed to go.” Hope laughed. 

 

That made Amy curious. “No one has asked you out?” 

 

“Surprised?”

 

“Kind of, you're, well, I don't know. I guess-- your face is nice, you know?” 

 

Amusement flickered in Hope’s eyes at her rambling. “I'm kind of a bitch.”

 

“Are you? Or do you just put that on?” Amy questioned. 

 

Hope smirked then. “What’s the difference?” 

 

“Everything,” 

 

Hope watched her carefully. “I've kissed girls, and slept with a few, but never dated.”

 

Amy stilled, and Hope did too after a second. “Girls?” 

 

Hope nodded slowly. “That okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I just--I didn't think--I mean you don't  _ look-”  _

 

_ “ _ What, because I don't have short curly hair and skate I don't seem gay?” 

 

“Yes. I mean no, but yes. I don't know.” Amy shook her head. “I guess I just didn't think you- I just didn't think.”

 

“I think you need to reevaluate your stereotypes, Amy Dever.” Hope’s voice was playful, but Amy still felt awful about it. 

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made assumptions.”

 

“No,” Hope hummed, and began swaying then again. “But it's fine.”

 

It wasn't, but Amy let it lie.

 

“I never expected Molly and Jared to get together.” Hope commented, her hand subconsciously running up and down her spine, and it was setting Amy’s nerves on fire. 

 

“Yeah, when he isn't being a fuck boy he's actually pretty nice.” Amy said, glancing around the room, noting how almost every couple had at least one of the pair with their heads against the others chest. 

 

Amy decided to throw caution to the wind, this was the only senior prom she was going to have, she was going to enjoy it, in spite of Ryan. She shuffled closer, her head resting against Hope’s chest. 

 

Hope seemed surprised at first, her movements stuttering, but then her arms slipped a little tighter around her, rocking them back and forward at a rhythmic pace. 

 

Something about Hope in this moment was surprisingly relaxing, soothing even, then Amy noticed Molly watching them, surprised and grinning. 

 

“What the fuck?” Molly mouthed, motioning to Hope and her, before making a rude gesture with her finger. 

 

Amy ignored her, but she didn't miss the way Hope’s chest shook as she laughed. “Very inconspicuously, that wife of yours.”

 

“She's not my wife,” Amy argued as the song ended, and Hope took a step back, leaving Amy a little disappointed. 

 

“I'm going out for a smoke, but you never know, nerd, Ryan might like you if you'd just tell her.” Hope shrugged, walking away. 

 

Amy’s eyes moved to Ryan, then back to Hope. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?” Molly gently pushed her shoulder, making Amy stumble but she didn't look away from Hope’s retreating form. “You just  _ danced  _ with Hope? I thought you were into Ryan?”

 

“I thought I was, too.” Amy hummed. 

 

“ _ No,”  _ Molly gasped, grasping her shoulder and yanking her around to face her. “You  _ like  _ Hope?” 

 

“I don't - I mean, it was  _ nice.” _ Amy shrugged,glancing back to the door. “I will be right back.”

 

Amy headed for the door, spotting Hope about fifteen feet away from the doors of the school, perched on a wall with a joint in between her lips. 

 

Hope noticed her when she was a few feet away, watching her as she took a seat beside her, Amy’s eyes staring at the school. 

 

Hope watched her for a short while, before offering up the joint. 

 

Amy shook her head and instead of pushing Hope placed it back in between her own lips. 

 

“Hypothetical, if I was to ask you on a date, would you say yes?” 

 

Hope took a long drag of the joint, “That depends,” she said before releasing the smoke. “Where would you take me?”

 

That surprised Amy, her eyebrows raised as she turned to Hope, who was staring out in front of her, a little smirk on her lips. 

 

“I don't know, I hadn't thought that far ahead.” Amy admitted. “Maybe mini golf? I've never been but its all geometry, right?” Amy didn't missed the almost  _ fond  _ smile on Hope’s lips then. “And after, if you still like me, maybe we should go get food.”

 

“Still like you? You're under the impression I like you now?” Hope arched an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Yes,” Amy said with a weird confidence she didn't even know had. “You asked me to dance.”

 

“I felt bad for you.”

 

“You're a bitch, you don't feel bad for anyone.”

 

Hope laughed at those words, tilting her head back toward the sky, and Amy could only watch her, her eyes following the sharp line of her jaw and the length of her neck and she felt so fucking  _ stupid _ for not seeing Hope like this before. 

 

“Yes,” 

 

Amy blinked a few times. “Huh?”

 

“Hypothetical, if you were to ask me out, I would say yes.”

 

“Wow, really?” Amy found herself asking. 

 

“Yes, Amy.”

 

“Cool. That's cool. I mean - I guess that  _ was  _ me asking? But, to make sure there isn't any confusion like their was with Ryan, this is a romantic thing.”

 

“No confusion.” Hope shook her head, stubbing out her joint and turning her body to Amy, her fingertips tickling Amy’s cheek. 

 

Amy felt her lip quiver under Hope’s gaze, her eyes flickering from Amy’s eyes to her lips and back again. She was waiting, for what Amy wasn't sure, permission, maybe? Amy found herself more attracted to Hope at the thought. 

 

Her own eyes lowering to Hope’s lips, that turned up into a smile, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and Amy couldn't help herself, lurching forward and kissing Hope.

 

Hope had expected it, one hand on her back and the other caressing her cheek. 

 

The smile on Hope’s face when she pulled back was incredible, Amy’s chest fluttering at the sight. “Man, you're  _ really  _ pretty.”

 

“You're just saying that because you're kissing me,” Hope whispered, kissing Amy again, for longer this time. 

 

Amy found herself shaking her head as Hope pulled back. “I'm not, you are.”

 

Hope regarded her for a short while before standing, offering up her hand to Amy. “There is about an hour left, how about we go enjoy it.” 

 

Amy placed her hand into Hope, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. 

 

“I can't dance.” Amy said as they made their way to the school. 

 

“That is the least surprising thing you have ever said.” Hope murmured. 

 

“And I'm not cool,” 

 

“Correction,  _ that  _ is the least surprising thing you have said.”

 

“I just mean, do you  _ want  _ people to see you with me.” Amy asked as they reached the dance floor.

 

Hope stopped abruptly, and Amy almost barreled into her back, but she didn't have time to steel herself before Hope’s hands were on her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

 

A little squeak left Amy’s lips, her eyes flickering closed as her hands gripped onto Hope’s forearms, pushing herself up onto her toes. 

 

“I don't give a fuck, Amy.”

 

Amy nodded, her eyes barely opened as Hope began pulling her along to the dance floor again, bitch ignored the surprised looks from a few of their peers. 


End file.
